Just the Girl
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: -HIATUS- Roy bets that he's found the girl he's been looking for. The only problem is, she feels the complete opposite about him...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hihi! Pav-chan here. New story is up. And it's Royai! It does have a couple of LingFan and bits of EdWin, AlMei, HavBecca and HughesxGracia (Don't know their nick-name!)_**

**_Anyways, enough chit-chat. Time for the new story up. Hope all you readers like it!_**

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for._

The first day Riza Hawkeye ever met Roy Mustang, it was in the hallway. She was rushing to her next class and seemed to bump into him. As she apologised, he suddenly tried to hit on her. Completely disgusted, she left him there with no reply. From that day on, Riza had hated him, but Roy had completely fallen for her.

"What's everyone doing this Friday?" Roy asked one fine Wednesday lunch.

"You mean on Valentine's day?" Al asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"I'm going with my girlfriend." Hughes said.

"Yeah, me too." Ed said.

"Same here!" Havoc replied.

"Wait. Just wondering again, how many of you got girlfriends?" Roy asked as four out of his four friends raised their hand up. Only Al and Ling didn't raise their hands up, which made him feel the tiniest bit happier.

"Well that's enlightening. Are you gonna do anything on Valentine's Day Al?" Roy asked.

"Oh… Yeah! I am. I'm going to study with Mei. We have a test on Monday." He replied.

"Kay. How 'bout you Yao? Don't you have a date? I thought that every single girl wants you."

"Nah. He doesn't have a date. Cause other than you Mustang, someone else got rejected multiple times by the girl he likes." Ed explained with a smirk.

"Shut up! It's just cause all those girls are always around me when I try to ask!" Ling whined.

"So wait." Havoc said. "Who'd squinty fall for?"

"Umm… Oh yeah. Over there, sitting next to the girls, LanFan." Al said as he pointed to a distant table across the hallway where the girls sat.

"Wait. He fell for LanFan!" Roy said with a smirk.

"Wait!" Ling snapped. "No I didn't. HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHO I LIKED!"

"It's pretty simple." Al said. "I mean, you always stare at her. And I see you always trying to talk to her but getting rejected."

"Yeah." Ed said, nearly laughing. "The guy who can pretty much get anything he wants can't get the girl he likes."

"That's quite ironic." Hughes said. "At least you're not alone this Friday Mustang."

"Hey wait!" Ling said. "Stop jumping to all these conclusions! By the time of this Friday, I will get LanFan to go out on a date with me. You can bet on it!"

"Ok. I'll bet $10 that he won't get her." Havoc said.

"I bet $20!" Ed said.

"I bet $30 that he will!" Hughes said, as all of them looked at him in utter shock. "We do need a little bit more love now do we? I mean, they can't beat me and my Gracia as the cutest pair but…"

"Anyways…" Roy said, turning away from his friend. "Can someone help me with my problem?"

"Oh. You mean the problem with you and Riza?" Al asked.

"YES!" Roy said.

"Give up Mustang." Ed said. "We all know that she hates you and will until hell freezes over. Every time you even try to talk to her, you get shot down. Don't push your luck this year"

"Why with the motivational words." Roy said sarcastically. "But still. I'm not giving up on her! I mean, Hughes is right! We do need a little nit more love!"

Though he looked very patriotic, everyone thought him as a fool. A fool in love. But somehow, things seemed different this year. Maybe, just maybe, he might get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"Hey Riza!" Winry said as she tried to get her friend's attention. "It seems that you not-much-of-a-secret admirer is coming!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna see him!" she replied angrily.

"Too bad… cuse here he is right now. Hi Ed, Al, Havoc, Hughes, Ling and Roy."

"Hey girls. What's up?" Havoc asked.

"Nothing much really…" Rebecca replied tiredly.

"So what are you girls doing on Valentine's Day?" Hughes asked as he sat next to Gracia.

"I'm going out with Ed… right?" Winry asked, which seemed directed to Ed.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Got everything all planned." Ed replied hastily.

"I'm going out with Havoc." replied Rebecca.

"I'm studying with Al." Mei replied.

"How about you LanFan?" Al asked, wanting Ling to hear what she has to say.

"Oh." she said quietly, looking up from the book she was reading. "Not really sure yet... Probably just the usual, studying and all that. I'm don't really wanna go out, unless someone I like asks me."

"Okay…" Ling said as LanFan glared at him for being there.

"How about you Riza." Winry asked. "What're you going to do?"

"Me." she replied, seeming not to pay attention to what was happening. "Not going out. Duh. And if _someone_ tries to ask, they already know the answer." She saw as Roy seemed to look more depressed after what she said and suddenly felt better. She always got tired of him always trying to be nice and ask her out. "Does he ever give up?" she thought to herself.

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"Saved by the bell." she thought as she stood up from the table.

"Would you like me to come with you to class?" Roy asked, giving his arm out.

"Give up Roy." Rebecca said as she next to Riza. "You'll never get the girl."

"She's right." Riza said, not giving him one look. "Just give up and get lost."

She seemed so high and mighty as she walked in front of him. It was so beautiful as she smiled when she talked to her friends. What he just wondered, was why he fell for a girl like her? Someone who hates him so bad, it's like hell's touch when he's near her. But still, he knew that this Friday, he would do something to get her. After all these years, he would finally get just the girl.

**Yay! First chapter finished. If you guys haven't guessed already, this is based on the song Just the Girl by the Click Five. Just saying, I don't own rights to the song or FMA. Hope you liked it! I'll try and update soon... (if I don't have writer's block)**

** Hope heaps of you guys review! ^_^**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! This is probably my last update for the year! Anyways, hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

**_bzzzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzzzz_

"Uggh…" Riza groaned as her alarm clock woke her up. She stared at the time and immediately slumped onto the bed again. "7:00 am huh." She muttered angrily to herself. She had just woken up from a spectacular dream where every time Mustang tried to hit on a girl… well, let's just say it didn't quite end well. This dream made her extremely happy as she saw time after time how he got shot down by pretty much every single girl. He looked, well… utterly depressed, which made her feel very proud and powerful over him. The dream ended, and it was time to start another day surviving high school. As she finished dressing up and making herself look presentable she went downstairs to meet, yet again, an empty kitchen. This was because her father was busy at his lab in another part of Central, experimenting with science and all that. Not something she's into. Also she saw, on the kitchen table, a bouquet of lavenders which filled the room with a fairly nice, but quite strong smell. Deep inside her head, she had a hunch on who it was from, but decided to look at the card that was attached. As she saw the message and who it was from, she was immediately exasperated.

_Just preparing for tomorrow._

_You may be getting more._

_I will get you someday._

_Cause you're just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_From,_

_Well, you know who I am_

"Please give up!" she cried as she tossed the bouquet in the trash angrily and left to walk to school.

"Do you think it worked?" Fuery asked Roy as they arrived at school.

"I highly doubt it would. I've been trying this trick for ages, but it still hasn't worked. I'm just provoking her for what's going to happen tomorrow." He replied, seeming intelligent.

"Wait." Falman said, stopping dead in his tracks. "You've thought of a plan. And you think it's going to work?"

"Of course it will." He bragged.

"You think, that after all these years. After one measly plan, she's going to fall for you there and then." Breda said.

"Yep."

"Boys," Havoc said. "I believe Mustang has finally cracked after trying so hard to get her.

"Yes. He's being optimistic, only to be more depressed after his plan all falls apart." Falman said, analysing the situation.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" Roy snapped. "I will get this girl. I WILL! Now will you all stop being so pessimistic!"

"Sorry." Havoc said. "But you've been trying to get her since we first started middle school. May I repeat, _middle school_. It's our senior year. I think it's time you just, gave up on her and go try and catch some other feisty chick not as hard as Hawkeye."

"Yeah man." Breda said. "Let it go."

"I don't think he should." A voice cried out as Maes suddenly appeared. "I've known him for the longest, and this is the hardest, and I do really mean _the hardest_ he's ever tried to get something. If he's done it for this long, I bet he'll probably never give up for his entire life until he gets Riza."

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiing_

"Nicely phrased Hughes. Now if we don't wanna get detention again, I highly recommend that we leave right now." Roy said, before turning and walking to class.

"He's the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life." Havoc muttered.

"Yeah. The biggest love-struck idiot." Breda added.

"C'mon. He's right." Fuery said as everyone looked at him in utter shock and confusion. "I mean the part about class. We're sort running late y'know."

"So you're going to ask her right now?" Ed whispered over to Ling.

"Yeah. I am." He replied.

"Nervous?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"Hell no!" Ling cried, trying not to be too loud in their class. "I'm doing it. Now or never."

"Students!" Miss Curtis cried, making the whole class dead silent. "I want you all to write 3 pages each about what you have learned right now about the Lior riots! If anyone dare not finish this by the end of the period, they will get triple homework. Understood!" Her gaze seemed to linger over Ed and Ling as she mentioned finishing the work. "I'm going to step out for a moment, but if any of you dare try to escape this classroom, I will personally punish you!"

"Perfect timing." Ling muttered as he tried to get to LanFan's desk which was on the opposite end. Just before he could reach, he heard a very familiar voice.

"If I may have your attention!" Mei cried as she walked in. "I have some Valentine's Day gifts we need to give out to people in class." She walked over to Ling and then spoke again. "Sorry big brother, but most of these cards are yours. They're one day early because we had quite a few today that we wouldn't be able to bring tomorrow so… Happy Early Valentine's Day!" Suddenly, three girls came in, each holding a basket full of cards, chocolates, flowers and some stuffed toys.

"Is this it?" he asked Mei.

"Yeah, I think that's all. Some of them were even from other schools in the district! I bet you have more coming tomorrow. Anyways, see ya!"

"I think you might want to start opening each one of those cards. You don't want any girl having their hearts broken now would we." LanFan hissed.

"But-" Ling said, but cutting it off as Miss Curtis walked in.

"Ling Yao! You're out of your seat! And it seems that you haven't done any of your work! Class ends in 30 seconds! Unless you can somehow complete 3 pages within that time limit, you have a nine page essay about Amestrian history that is due tomorrow!"

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiing_

"Class dismissed!"

As Ling walked back to his desk in utter depression, he heard a laugh from behind him and turned around to see it came from LanFan. She was laughing at his demise, he knew that. But he only wished that by tomorrow, she would be laughing for a different reason.

"Will you ever know when he'll give up?" Maria asked Riza.

"I bet he's not." Winry replied. "He's been at it for way too long. He's never giving up until he has you Riza."

"That's my point!" Riazz cried in frustration. "I want him to give up! I want him to stop being the most frustrating and annoying admirer in the world! I just want him to stop!"

"Riza!" Mei cried as she went up to her friend. "You have a Valentine's Day card."

"Burn it." She replied stubbornly.

"I'll have it!" Winry cried as she snatched the card. "Let's see what it says…"

_You're so bittersweet_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_But I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_You're a mystery_

_You're too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_You're just the girl I'm looking for_

"Wow. He used the same cheesy pick up line again. He's going way below his usual standard." Riza said.

"Oh. LanFan! You have one as well." Mei replied, giving a card to the surprised girl.

"I hope it's not from who I think it is." She said as she opened the card.

"Wait." Mei said as she looked at it. "Just to tell you, it's not my big brother!"

"What!" LanFan cried, now looking at the card eagerly.

_You may not know me_

_I wish that you do._

_But there's one thing I'm sure of._

_I've fallen for you._

_Now if you are able to_

_Meet me tomorrow night_

_At the Central restaurant at 7:00_

_I'll be waiting, alright._

"Wow. How very cheesy." LanFan snorted. "Are you sure it's not from your brother?"

"Positive. I even saw who gave it in!" Mei said.

"Alright then. I'm going." She stated, making it sound like her decision was final.

"Wait. You're agreeing! You don't even know this guy." Winry said frantically.

"But remember. I have a black belt in karate and martial arts. I've been trained in fighting ever since I was five. If he does try something, I can kick his ass."

"I know who he is." Mei said. "He told me to tell you table number seven. Oh, he goes to this school and he's pretty tall, dark and handsome but that's all your clues."

"Even better. Now I know that I might know him just a little." LanFan said.

"I'm still worried. How about I go ask Ed if we can go there tomorrow night as well! That place is quite nice. And I can keep an eye on you, kay! Alright, I'll be right back." Winry said before dashing off to find her boyfriend.

"Things just got a little bit more exciting for me." LanFan said with a smile. She was happy. Going out on this mysterious date was quite exciting, but inside her, there was something that didn't want her to go out with this person but with someone else. Maybe it was those old feelings resurfacing again.

"So you have anything planned for Winry tomorrow big brother?" Al asked.

"Do I!" Ed said sarcastically. "Of course not! I thought she could just go to our house, watch a movie or something."

"But that's boring Ed! She'd like something like a dinner!" Al said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I told him Edward Elric." Winry said from behind him. He turned in fear to look if she was angry or not, but surprisingly, she wasn't. "And cancel the movie night date because I have a request."

"And that is?" Ed asked.

"We go have dinner at Central Restaurant!" she said excitedly.

"Why do we have to go there!" he complained.

"Special reason." She muttered back.

"And what is so special, about me spending so much money!" Ed whined.

"Because you'll risk losing your girlfriend if you don't Ed!" she snapped. "And I'll tell you guys the other reason later."

"Fine." He muttered, wanting no more part in the argument.

"So…" Roy said, trying to catch up to Riza. "Did you get my gifts?"

"Get lost!" she said, not even turning to face him.

"So I'm guessing you didn't like them…" he joked sarcastically.

"Both of them," she replied, finally facing him. "Were cheesy and too cliché. I mean, you even used the same line twice. That's pretty low compared to your usual standards. What happened? You finally losing your touch?"

"Of course not." He replied smugly. "Just trying to fool you."

"Well you had me completely fooled." She replied jokingly. "I have one piece of advice for you right now. I think that you should either:

Give up

Get lost

Stop trying

Or all of the above

"You can choose."

"Is there an option five?" Roy asked amusingly.

"Of course there isn't." she replied sweetly. "Now please get out of my sight before I ask LanFan to pummel you."

"Why do you still have to be so hard?" he asked himself as she walked away. It was the hardest game of playing hard-to-catch in history. But it was going on for way too long, and it was going to end tomorrow.

**Alright! I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Oh yeah, I should mention... I won't update till next year, but also, I won't update till I get at least 3 or 4 or 5 reviews... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**No. I'm not being evil. I just want everyone's opinion on the story... Yeah, I want to know if you think my story's pretty good, totally crap or I need to improve it or my writing skills... (I'm a newbie writer people... I NEED help.)**

**Hope I get those reviews. And again, Merry X-mas and Happy New Year! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi! It's Pav-chan!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long... You guys might be angry at me. *sniffle***

**But I really hope you're not, cause here is the most anticipated, longest, and probably the most important chapter yet!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day… Disaster?**

"Today's the day." Roy muttered to himself. "I know it."

It was Friday… (And if you have been keeping up to date, you'd know its Valentine's Day!) and it was time for this whole love-hate relationship to end. Now or never, duel to the death, all those type of sayings. The time was now.

He got up from bed and went to take a shower and dress himself properly for the big day. He went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast of the counter that was prepared for him be Madame Christmas earlier and rushed into his car, hoping that he wouldn't end up late.

As he reached school, he saw that it was decorated very… well, _pink_. Everywhere, there were rose petals and cut out hearts and all that love stuff. He had a hunch that it was made by Mei and her group but that wasn't important right now. What was important was to get Riza alone and do something that would charm her out of this world. If anyone ever heard that plan, they would call him a nut-job, moron, idiot and all those other things but he didn't care. He had to do this, it was his final chance.

As he was walking through the corridors he heard someone call out his name and saw that it was Havoc and all his friends.

"So…" he said, reaching up to them. "You here to watch me get the girl?"

"Nope." Ed said smugly while smirking. "We're here to watch you fail, AGAIN, and see you all depressed."

"Too bad." Roy replied. "Cause I'm doing my move later on. Probably after school…"

"Oh well…" Ed said, shrugging it off. "I'm not going to be there. I have to take Winry out to dinner at Central Restaurant. I still don't know that special reason why…"

"I'm studying." Al said.

"The rest of us are free." Breda said. "We can watch you crash and burn."

"I'd like to be _alone_ when I'm with her guys." Roy said coolly.

"Alone with who, may I ask?" Riza said, suddenly popping up.

"Alone with another girl. Why are you asking? Jealous?" he asked Riza smugly.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "I just feel sorry for the poor girl who's going to be stuck with you. Unless she's some type of barbie-chick, then I feel no sympathy."

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"Oh look. Saved by the bell again." Riza said before walking away to her next class.

"You still going to do it?" Hughes asked.

"Definitely." Roy said, before walking off in the same direction as Riza.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Winry asked her friend as they sat down getting ready for sport.

"For what?" LanFan replied.

"Oh don't go all absent-minded on me! I beet you're excited for your blind date tonight!" she teased.

LanFan smiled. "Of course I am, but just a little."

"A little! As if! I bet you're excited to meet this mysterious stranger who asked you out."

"Ok ok! I'm excited! There happy!" she cried

"I am now!" she chirped happily. "And Ed and I are going to be there as well. To keep an eye on you of course, and to go on a great date as well."

"That's good for you." LanFan replied.

"But I sort of forgot to mention to Ed that I was going to keep an eye out for you. I'm gonna look for him, kay." She said before rushing off into some other direction.

"Hope she has fun." LanFan quietly muttered to herself before heading off to her locker.

* * *

"Hey Al," Mei said as they were in the library studying. "Do you know why Riza hates Roy?"

"Hmm…" Al thought before replying. "If I tell you, can you tell me something else?"

"Of course I can!" she cried out happily, trying not to be too loud. "Now tell me about them."

"Well… I guess you can say, they've known each other for quite a long time. I think since they were five. But that's not the point. Roy always used to go to Riza's house to play when his adoptive mother dropped him off. Now it seemed, that Riza's dad, seemed more doting to Roy rather than Riza, and well, she got quite a little bit jealous. So that's sort of when she started to hate him… and when they became rivals. They were rivals until middle school, where Roy suddenly started to have feelings for her. And then, this whole game of cat and mouse sort of began and is still going on today. Though Roy says that today, he's going to end it, everyone seriously doesn't believe him."

"That's a sad story…" Mei said.

"Yeah… I heard Riza's mother died in an accident and she only had her father to depend on. And well… after Roy came, her father ignored her, and she was left alone."

"That makes me feel so sad for Riza…" Mei said quietly.

"Yeah…" Al said, but quickly changing the topic. "You promised that you were going to tell me something. And I want to know what happened between your brother and LanFan."

"Oh…" Mei said quietly, staring off into the distance. "That story's quite sad. I only sort of know parts of it, but I'll still tell you all I know. When they were younger, Ling and LanFan used to be the best of friends. They were pretty much inseparable. I always so her at our house, every single day. Things sort of started to go wrong in their freshman year at high school… People used to never know the fact that my brother was a billion-dollar heir, but when they reached high school, it somehow leaked out, and they were torn apart by his quickly rising popularity. He started hanging out with all the 'cool people' and left her in the dust. That's sort of when she started to hate him, but then recently, I think when we came to high school, he sort of started gaining feelings for her, and that's where we are today.

"Wow… harsh…" Al said.

"Al, can I ask you one more thing?" Mei asked.

Of course you can. Now what do you wanna know?" Al asked.

"The story of Ed and Winry of course." She said cheekily.

"Now that's my all time favourite story. All of us were best friends ever since we were kids. I think that's when Ed sort of had a crush on Winry, and she returned those feelings. Now when they grew older, he was sort of in denial about liking Winry, even though I knew it was a total lie (a bad one as well), but Winry sort of accepted that she liked Ed, and only told me. Last year, Ed finally got the courage to ask Winry out on a date. For sure, he thought that he would be immediately rejected, but to his surprise, she actually said yes. They've been going out ever since."

"That's so adorable!" Mei said.

"Yeah it is. They're inseparable. That's for sure, nothing will ever tear them apa-" Al said but stopped mid-sentence as he saw a blonde figure running away. Wanting to help the poor girl, he wanted to chase after her. "Wait, I'll be right back." He dashed out of the library and ran towards the same direction the girl ran off to. He could hear sobbing, and it grew louder with every step he took, until he saw, in an empty classroom, Winry. She was sitting on a table, hands on her eyes and was crying her heart out.

"Winry?" Al said, trying to move closer to her.

"Oh, Al?" she said, lifting her face out of her hands, her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Winry, tell me what happened." He asked, trying to comfort her.

"I-I c-can't t-tell y-you." She replied shakily.

"Yes you can." He said reassuringly.

"No. I can't." she stated decidedly. "If you want to know, ask your brother."

"Ed?" he asked to himself confusedly.

"Winry!" he heard someone cry and suddenly saw Ed at the doorway. "Winry, it was a mistake. She was the one who started it!"

"Wait, what's going on here!" Al asked.

"He-kissed-her." Winry muttered with a deathly tone, glaring at Ed with complete hatred.

"I didn't!" Ed cried. "She kissed me!"

"Who kissed Ed?" Al asked, trying not to be angry at his brother.

"Rose Thomas." She muttered.

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"Saved by the bell. Now if you'll excuse me." She muttered, before rushing off out the door.

"Ed." Al said angrily. "What did you do to Winry?"

"It wasn't me!" he cried. "What happened was…"

* * *

_I was just at my locker, putting all my books back in there when Rose suddenly popped up._

"_Hi Ed!" she chirped happily._

"_Hey Rose. What do you want?" he asked._

"_Oh nothing. I just wanted to know if you're still accepting my offer."_

_This offer was, to break up with Winry and hook up with her. He always got annoyed whenever she asked but as Winry says, 'Be nice. Even to that bitch.'_

"_It's still a no. And will always be a no. So stop asking and get lost." He muttered, trying to be polite._

"_Then I'll try something new." She said with a smirk before suddenly, she was kissing him. He was completely shocked at what happened and looked to the right by perchance and saw Winry. He immediately pushed her off and got pissed._

"_What the hell! Bitch." He cried before running after Winry.

* * *

_

"And that's what happened." Ed said, finishing his story.

"I believe you Ed. But right now, you have a bigger problem." Al said.

"Which is what?" Ed asked.

"Winry wouldn't believe that story. And she doesn't even want to talk to you. You're gonna have to fix this."

"I will. I'll just have to think of something." Ed said, before leaving his brother.

"I better get back to Mei." Al muttered to himself before heading back to the library.

* * *

"Yes. I know. I will Father. Yes. Goodbye." Mei said on the phone before hanging up. "How. Am I going to tell him?"

"Mei!" she heard Al cry and she turned to see him. "Hey Mei. I've got som-"

"I'm sorry Al-sama. B-but, I've gotta go." She said to him, on the verge of tears before leaving.

"Wait! Mei!" she heard him cry but she ignored it. She never wanted him to be upset about something, and she wasn't going to tell him something that will.

* * *

"This is so stupid. Why do I even have to do this stupid make-up test?" Riza muttered to herself as she headed to the school exit. "And why did _he_ have to be there?" (A/N: All of you can guess who 'he' is) Whoever the hell said that Valentine's Day was full of happiness and romance, screw them! That's what she thought. Her day was full of nothing but misery. Other than that idiotic test she had to do, she kept on being bugged by 'you-know-who'. She was also visited by some a few other creepy nerdy kids that wanted to ask her out. Seeing as they were somewhat better than Mustang, she rejected them kindly, not wanting to hurt any feelings. She also got piled with loads more homework seeing as exams were coming up. Again, screw them!

As she walked towards the door, she felt that something or someone was near or following her. She looked behind her but saw nothing. That is, until she felt someone grab her from the side and drag her into a room.

"What the hell! Who the hell are y-"she said but stopping mid-rant when she saw who it was. "Mustang?"

"Who else?" he stated cockily.

"You know that I can sue you." She retorted.

"For grabbing you and bringing you into an empty classroom?"

"Yes. Harassment. But other than that. Why'd you do it? I thought you'd have some fancy date to prepare for now."

"God Riza. Why do you have to be so damn hard?" he asked.

"Cause I don't like you. Never did. Never will." She stated.

"We'll see about that." He said.

"What is that supp-" she said but never finishing as a pair of lips had landed on her. She didn't know why, but she didn't push away, and she somehow liked it. When he did let go, he couldn't believe that it had actually happened and was expecting to soon wake up from a dream. Suddenly, he kissed her again, wanting more and more of her. Though this time, she had the sense to push him away.

"I-I h-have to go." She mumbled before running out of the door as fast as she can.

"I. Did. It." He muttered to himself in disbelief. It worked. After so many years, he had finally done it. He had finally kissed, the ever-so-hard Riza Hawkeye. God. Why didn't he ever do this before?

* * *

"It's alright. Don't worry. I've already prepared. Yes. I'm going to be fine Winry. Don't worry. I'll tell you about it later. Okay. Bye." LanFan said on the phone before ending the call.

She was walking down Main Street heading towards the restaurant. Winry couldn't make it because of something that happened earlier at school, but it was alright. She knew she would be fine. She was nervous though. She'd never told anyone, but this would be her first date, and she prepared for hours trying to think of what to wear. She ended up with a sleeveless classic black cocktail-dress. It didn't look as if she was trying hard, but it did make her look elegant. She also added original black heels and matching black pendant. As she walked, she could see people that she had seen at school looking at her, in complete disbelief that it was the same tomboy they see day to day.

"I'm here." She muttered to herself as she reached the very posh restaurant and went in. She told one of the waitresses that she had a reservation at table seven and they directed her to a table that had someone she couldn't even believe knew her.

"Greed?" she said in shock out as she sat down. "You're the one who asked me?"

"Yeah. And can I say, you look really nice." He said, checking her out. "Never knew that you could actually look good in a dress."

"Wow. Starting off with the tone of surprise I see." She joked.

"Heh. Cute. Anyways, what d'you wanna order?" he asked.

"Hmm… I've never been to this place before, so I'll need to check the menu." She said before taking one and looking through it. As she lowered the menu, she could see Greed just staring at her.

"See anything you like?" she asked smugly.

"Hmm… Other than you, I don't really know." He retorted.

"Aww… That's so very sweet of you." She said.

"So. Ready to order?" he asked.

As the date went past, she couldn't help but have more fun as she got to know him more. She had always thought that he was some snobby, rich, famous guy who only cared about himself, but what she found out shocked her. He liked watching anime and eating burgers but hated posh stuff like the restaurant. He only invited her here to impress her, but she didn't mind. She thought it was sort of sweet. The date would have gone perfectly if there wasn't one strange thing the happened. At one point during the date, she felt as if someone were watching them, and turned to the direction that she thought the person was. What she saw was nothing, but when they ended their date and she started walking out, she saw a rose where the unknown person should have been standing. She somehow thought she knew who it was but denied her thoughts. It was pretty much impossible that he would know, but maybe her hunch was true.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I let him kiss me. What's wrong with me?" Riza said to herself as she paced around inside her room, thinking of what had happened at the end of the day. Memories of it came flashing back into her mind, and she hated every single bit of it. He had kissed her, and she somehow liked it! It can't be possible! She liked a kiss from the worst possible guy in the world. It was ironic right. The person she hated the most, had stolen her first ever kiss. And she liked it! Why! Why the hell did she even try and be such a damn smart-ass at that specific moment! It was the most idiotic thing she'd ever done. EVER! Though as much as she tried to deny it in her head, somewhere deep, _very_ deep inside her heart, she had to admit it. She had fallen for that bastard, Roy Mustang.

* * *

**YAY! You finished reading it! So what did you all think? Hope you enjoyed it! Cause I'm not updating till I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter! YAY!**

**I'm not being evil _again_, but I wanna know everyone's very honest opinions. Will you please do that for me? *innocent smile* **

**Hope you will, or I might do something really evil! *giggle***

**Oh yes, almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters.**

**(Pav-chan inner thoughts: But if I do own FMA...)**

**P.S. Hope you review! (Or else!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hi! Pav-chan here! Next chapter of Just the Girl is up! YAY!**

**This is sorta like, a filler-ish chapter... Just everyone thinking about Friday's events... **

**Heh heh... Hope you like it!

* * *

**The news of what happened that Friday afternoon; no-one would ever believe that. Roy was confident of it. No-one, and I mean **no-one**, will ever, **ever** believe that he had managed to kiss Riza. They'd just laugh and think he'd gone nuts, but today, he'll finally have the last laugh. Because for the first time in his whole life, he'd finally succeeded!

* * *

"So Roy," Havoc began. "What happened Friday? Did your all-so-mighty-and-flawless plan work?"

"Yes. Yes it did." Roy replied.

"Are we sure about that?" Breda joked.

"You should be, because I really did it." Roy replied getting annoyed with his friends.

"You know that there were no witnesses. We couldn't believe you anyways." Havoc said.

"Will you both just SHUT UP!" Roy shouted, really pissed that his friends keep pressuring him. "I kissed her alright! And if you don't believe me, go ask your girl-friend or something."

"I will." Havoc retorted before running off to find Rebecca.

"Jeez. You don't have to go all angry." Breda said before leaving for his locker, leaving Roy in the dust.

* * *

"Rebecca!" Havoc cried, trying to look for his girlfriend in the hallways.

"Jeez Jean." Rebecca said as he bumped into her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Did anything happen to Riza on Friday?" he asked.

"Why are you so eager?" Rebecca asked.

"Because it's a really important question. So answer it!" he said.

"All I know is that she took a make-up test. There, happy!" she said angrily.

"Hmm… Did she tell you about anything that happened before or after that?" Havoc asked.

"No. And why is that important?" she asked.

"Just ask her if anything happened alright. And if you find out anything, just tell me." He said before walking off.

"Yeesh. Weird boyfriend much." Rebecca muttered, although what Havoc was talking about really had piqued her interests. Now she just had to find out what happened to Riza.

* * *

"Hey Ed. Al." Ling said depressed.

"Hey squinty." Ed said. "What's up with you? Depressed much?"

"It's nothing." Ling said, not really wanting to tell them what he saw on Friday.

"You know we know that you're lying right." Al stated.

"Meh. I don't care." He replied.

"Really, what happened?" Al asked, seeming to be somehow concerned about his friend.

"Ask Winry. She might know." Ling muttered.

"Can't ask Winry." Ed muttered,

"And why is that? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Ling asked, seeming to get less depressed with the news he heard.

"It's none of your business squinty." Ed muttered before walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ling asked.

"Well… just some couple stuff with him and Winry. Winry saw Rose kissing Ed." Al replied, unsure whether he should have told Ling.

"Woah. Wait a second, Ed cheated on Winry. I thought that was impossible?" Ling asked.

"He didn't cheat on her. You know Rose. She's always had at thing for Ed. And on Friday, she took things way too far." Al said.

"No wonder he sounds so depressed."

"Oh yeah. What about you?" Al asked. "If I guessed, something happened with LanFan."

"Yeah…" Ling said, not really wanting to lie anymore. "I saw her at Central Restaurant, on a date with Greed…"

"Wait. Greed! You mean the really popular actor/model Greed!" Al cried in disbelief, not believing what he had heard.

"Yep. That one." He replied sadly.

"Wow… That's so sad…" Al said, but then remembering something else that happened on Friday. "Hey Ling, do you know what happened to Mei?"

"Oh… that." Ling said, remembering what had happened to his little sister. "She told me not to tell you."

"Hey! I told you about Ed!" he complained.

"And I told you about me!" Ling retorted. "But because I'm nice, I'll tell you. Mei got a call from our dad, saying that she's leaving to live in Xing permanently."

"Wait! You mean that she's already left!" Al cried worriedly.

"She's leaving in a month, but she's just not going to school today. She's getting interviewed for her future school in Xing."

"Ah. Okay." Al mumbled.

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"That's the bell. Gotta go. See you at lunch Al." Ling said before heading off to class.

* * *

"Riza, did something happen to you on Friday?" Rebecca asked inquisitively.

"Hmm… What did you say?" Riza asked, determinedly trying to ignore the question.

"I asked if something happened to you Friday afternoon. You know, after your test…" Rebecca said.

"Oh no. Nothing happened." Riza said, getting more annoyed with where her friend was going with this.

"Are you sure… Because I heard from Havoc who heard something from Mustang that something happened between you two…" Rebecca stated innocently.

"Nothing happened." Riza said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Really. Because maybe, something happened, like he kissed you or something." Rebecca said, and as she saw Riza flinch, she knew she's hit the bulls-eye.

"No! What the hell makes you think that?" Riza cried.

"Bulls-eye!" Rebecca cried excitedly. "You flinched when I said it! You flinched! That means something did happen between you two! That means…" she gasped and put her hands up to her mouth as if she had realized something important before lowering them down. "You, you kissed him!"

"No I did not!" Riza objected fiercely. "I did not do anything of the sort with him. Nothing happened between us two and I certainly did not kiss him!"

"Oh really." A smug voice said.

"Mustang! What the hell are you doing here?" Rebecca cried.

"Well, I just wanted to have a little chat with Riza. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"If you dare try anything on her, I swear that I will hunt you down and kill you." She threatened before leaving.

"W-what the hell are you d-doing here?" She stammered.

"Well. I wanted to talk about Friday night." He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied.

"Would you like me to remind you?" he asked, moving closer to her face. Close enough that she could feel his breath on her nose.

"N-no." she murmured.

"That's good." He muttered.

"N-now will you please, get the hell away from me!" she cried, pushing him away from her with all her strength, making him fall straight on his ass.

"What the hell was that for!" he cried out angrily.

"Get, the hell away from me you bastard." She muttered angrily before running off.

"What did I do?" he muttered to himself as he got up. Something was definitely wrong. From all those years he's known her, she had never, **ever** acted that way. It seems that her anger to him had multiplied 10 times worse. He needed to do something, before this was going to become permanent.

* * *

"So… you haven't been talking all weekend." Winry said. "What happened on Friday?"

"It was just a date alright." LanFan said. "Nothing else."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "No goodbye kiss or something."

"Woah… Hold up." LanFan said, embarrassed by the question. "Nothing of the sort. It was just, a date."

"Okay…" Winry said innocently.

"Whatever the heck you're thinking in your head, get it out!" she snapped.

"Alright. I'll stop. You don't have to snap." She said.

"Are you alright?" LanFan asked concernedly.

"What are you talking about?" Winry asked, not really wanting to answer the question.

"I mean, about the Friday incident." She muttered.

"Oh. That." She said. "Well… Nothing much. I still haven't talked to Ed."

"Oh. If you don't want to talk about it…" she said.

"No no. It's alright. I don't mind. It's just…" she said, drifting at the end.

"Don't worry about it. I won't pry anymore." LanFan said, reassuring her friend.

"A-alright." Winry said, seeming more relaxed after that.

"I still feel that you have something to ask me." LanFan said.

"Well… Are you going on another date with Mister big-shot Greed?" she asked excitedly, as if it were a life-or-death question.

"Well no." LanFan muttered truthfully.

"Well that sucks." Winry said, with the enthusiasm she had gone.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said.

"Well. If you're disappointed, I have to do something right?" Someone muttered into LanFan's ear, making her jump.

"Who the hell- Greed?" she said, seeing the guy they had just been talking about standing next to her.

"Hey LanFan. So… it seems that your friend here says that it sucks that I haven't asked you out again? Well how about I ask you now. You wanna go out with me again, this Friday?"

"Did you just ask me out?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." He stated.

"Well… seeing as I have no plans on Friday what so ever, it's a yes." She said.

"Guess it's a date! I'll tell you more details later this week. See ya." He said before walking off.

"Now I'm not mad anymore." Winry said.

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"C'mon, let's go to lunch." LanFan said, before they headed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

"What's wrong with you three today?" Roy asked, clearly talking about Ed, Al and Ling.

"I found out Mei's leaving to live in Xing permanently for a month." Al said sadly.

"Winry saw Rose Thomas kiss me and now she won't even look at me without giving me a go-to-hell-you-son-of-a-bitch glare." Ed muttered bitterly.

"I didn't get LanFan…" Ling murmured, looking as if he were in deep depression.

"And it seems that I'm the only one who didn't have a complete crappy Valentine's Day!" Roy concluded on a happy note.

"It also seems that I just lost $30…" Hughes said, splitting the money between Ed and Havoc.

"And why are you overjoyed you god damn bastard?" Ed asked.

"It's cause he kissed Riza." Havoc said, causing everyone's jaw to come crashing to the ground. "Or so he says."

"It is true." Roy stated confidently.

"He cracked. Definitely cracked." Ling said moodily.

"Watch it squinty. Just cause you didn't make a move on the girl doesn't mean you have to get all moody." Roy muttered, as if he were making a threat.

"You want a fight bastard?" Ling said angrily, standing up in his spot.

"It's on." Roy retorted, standing up as well.

"Guys. You should st-" Al began, but it was too late.

Roy had just tackled Ling, sending him straight to the ground. As everyone was just realising what was going on, all the girls froze in their place, watching the action in complete shock mixed with disgust while the boys were being complete buffoons, cheering and crying out "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ling jumped back up; kicking Roy in the stomach during the process and making him stagger. Ling went for the punch but Roy blocked it, which made everyone gasp, and he punched Ling back in the process. The fight would've turned into an all-out brawl with a bunch of dumbass guys wanting to join the fight, and the injuries would've gotten more serious until Mrs. Curtis stopped it.

"Stop it now you two!" she shouted fiercely, making Roy and Ling stop, frozen in their place. "Roy and Ling, come with me." she said angrily, dragging then out by their shirt collars.

* * *

"Well that was… interesting." Riza said, as the cafeteria started to get back to normal after the fight.

"Yeah. Who cares? Anyways, would anyone care to tell me why every girl in this room is giving me a death-glare?" LanFan asked, as she scanned the entire room, catching many girls giving her a dirty look, as if she were some cheap, disgusting brand of make-up.

"I think I might know." Winry said, as she started rummaging through her bag. "Where is it? I know I brought it wi- Ah! Here it is!"

Winry presented her with some gossip magazine. Normally, she would just turn a blind-eye and not give a damn about the garbage until today. She saw a picture of her with Greed on their date Friday night on the front cover, a big, bold headline under it saying '**WHO'S THIS BAD-BOY SUPERSTAR'S NEW LITTLE PLAYMATE?' **and in smaller font below it '**our lead story, page 3**' She immediately flipped to that page and read it as fast as she can, looking really, **really** pissed when she finished and slammed the magazine down on the table.

"Don't these fricking paparazzi know anything? Like a little word called PRIVACY!" she said angrily. "I mean, it even has my address in it! Thank god I was out all weekend or I would've been swamped by these, these idiots! I mean-"

"Calm down LanFan. We don't want anything violent to happen. Like the boys over there." Winry said.

"You're right. I should just ca-"

"So, does little miss tomboy here act all girly now?" a voice asked, and all of them turned to see Rose and her friends approaching LanFan.

"What do you want Rose? And what the hell are you talking about? LanFan asked exasperatedly.

"Watch your temper missy. We don't want you beating up any paparazzi now do we." she said smugly.

LanFan could feel herself getting angrier with every word she said, and she was really fighting the urge to punch her ugly face at that moment.

"Oh. She's probably not replying because she thinks she's better than us. Just because she's dating a superstar…" Rose spat, as if LanFan was some barbie-doll bimbo that she can talk trash about straight in front of her and she's dumb enough not to know or care.

"That's it." she muttered angrily before punching Rose straight in her right eye. "That felt good."

"LanFan!" Mrs Curtis cried as she just walked in. "Come with me!"

LanFan walked sulkily away, leaving everyone who saw that in complete disbelief. No-one hit Rose Thomas, let alone punches her and gives her a black-eye. They all stayed there, in frozen shock and silence.

"Let's go girls." Rose said before turning away and walking off but pausing and turning to Riza.

"Just to mention, a little birdie caught you and a certain someone incredibly close earlier this morning. Maybe you two hooked up on Friday and-"but she didn't finish, because she had yet again been punched. Two differences between this one and the first one though; one, she had just been punched be Riza and second, she was punched straight in the nose.

"LanFan was right. That did feel good. Hope that got you a broken nose, cause you deserved it you god damn bitch." Riza said.

"Miss Hawkeye!" Mr. Raven shouted. "If you could please come with me to the principal's office!"

Riza walked away, hands in pockets and looking completely unfazed and well, normal. As if nothing had even happened in the past few seconds. As she left the room, everyone started staring at Rose who was rushing off to the nurse, her 'friends' trying to cover up her damaged face as much as possible. There were a few smirks and snickers here and there but when she left, the whole cafeteria erupted in cheers and laughter. You could hear people say things such as 'Did you see her face?' or 'Wish I did that earlier.' and 'I really need to thank Riza and LanFan for doing that.' After all, no-one ever, and I mean **ever** hit Rose Thomas, let alone give her two punches and give her a black eye **and **a broken nose.

* * *

Riza could hear the cafeteria laugh when she left and smirked. "Hope that was worth it." she thought as she was escorted by Mr. Raven to the principal's office. She's probably getting a suspension and a couple of detentions, but what she thought of was what her father would do to her. She shuddered at it and put the image in the back of her mind as she reached the office and opened the door. Waiting in the seats at the reception was Ling, Roy and LanFan, looking at her confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

"I punched Rose." she replied.

"You did what?" Ling asked.

Riza shrugged as she took the only free seat which was next to Roy. "Someone did it before me." she said, talking about LanFan.

"Hey! She pissed me off!" she snapped back.

"Alright. Calm down miss snippy." Ling said, earning him a punch in the gut. "Ow. I am injured y'know."

"Your fault." LanFan retorted.

"Ling. Here's an ice pack." Mrs. Curtis said, throwing him the pack.

"It's not working!" he whined.

"That's cause you haven't shaken it yet idiot." LanFan said, snatching the pack from him. She shook it and put it on his black eye. "There. Better?"

"Yep. You know that's the nicest you've been to me in years?" he joked.

"Don't get your hopes up you baby." she said, punching him in the gut again.

"So. Let's leave the cute couple be." Roy said, earning him two punches. "Ow! You know I've got a broken rib!"

"Hey. You deserved it." Ling replied.

"You didn't have to kick me that hard y'know. I swear, you're like, part-ninja or something." he said, earning him another punch from Ling.

"Hey! Stop punching each other!" Mrs. Curtis snapped as she came out of the principal's office. "Mustang! Yao! Principal Bradley will see you two idiots now."

"Alright. Let's go." Roy said, as they both stood up and went inside the room, leaving the two girls.

"So. Where did your punch land?" LanFan asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I hit her nose." she said proudly. "Hope I made it broken. She deserves it. She broke my friend's heart and insulted another. No-one does that and gets away with it."

"Yeah…" LanFan said, looking at the view outside.

"What I'm worried about is what my father would do when he finds out. You guys might not see me alive ever again." Riza joked.

"Same here. Except that my grandfather is harsher. At least you might have the slim chance of living. I'm going to be killed when he finds out." LanFan said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well. I'll go to your funeral." Riza said sarcastically, making her friend smile.

* * *

They kept talking for a few minutes until the boys came out. They looked fine, as if it was just a mild punishment.

"So… what punishment did you get?" LanFan asked.

"Two days suspension, starting tomorrow. And detention for two weeks, first one the afternoon we come back." Ling replied.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Riza said.

"You wish. I'm going to get killed by Madame Christmas…" Roy muttered.

"Well I'll attend your funeral. I'll be glad to see you dead." Riza said smugly.

"Ah. Your words are as cold as ice. I'd love to see you crying in front of my grave when I die." Roy joked.

"In your dreams dumbass." Riza said, punching him on his arm.

"LanFan! Riza! Principal Bradley will see you two now."

"At least she didn't call us idiots." LanFan said as they stood up and went in the room.

* * *

"Are you sure you kissed her?" Ling asked.

"Yep. She's just in denial right now. But I'll get her soon." Roy replied.

"At least you have optimism." Ling said, patting his friend on the back before making his way out of the reception.

"Shouldn't we at least wait for the girls?" Roy asked as he reached Ling.

"Is it allowed? I don't really want to get punched be LanFan again." Ling said.

"C'mon! We won't get in trouble. Don't you want to wait for your girlfriend?" Roy asked, making Ling glare daggers at him.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. And second, I think the bell's gonna ring soon." Ling replied.

"Just wait for them. I know you have a free period next, like us. We won't die you know." Roy said.

"Fine." Ling said as they went back to wait in reception.

* * *

"Miss Hawkeye. Miss Li. Please sit." Bradley said, in a tone of voice that made him sound neutral. As if he wasn't angry or pleased. The two girls took their seats and looked at Bradley nervously.

"I heard that both of you attacked Ms. Thomas earlier at lunch. Is this true?" he asked.

"Umm… yes." Riza replied.

"I see. And what provoked these actions?"

"She was insulting me sir. And my temper reached its point and I punched her eye." LanFan replied.

"And are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Miss Hawkeye, what provoked your actions?" he asked.

"She was saying a piece of gossip about me, and like LanFan, my temper reached point and I punched her." Riza replied.

"I see. And Miss Hawkeye, are you telling the truth?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. But could you two have not used violence as an answer. You two could've told a teacher and then she would be punished." he said.

"_And be tattletales" _Riza thought.

"Well sir. It was just so sudden. And no teachers were there at that precise moment." LanFan replied.

"Couldn't you have waited?" he asked.

"And hear her talk more trash about me sir. I'm sorry, but I think not." LanFan replied. Her answer was sounded so smart, even he was surprised. That was LanFan for you; Half genius, half-badass.

"Yes. I see. And luckily, Mrs. Thomas hasn't pressed charges, so you two aren't in any legal trouble. But for your punishment, 2 day suspension, starting tomorrow and 2 weeks detention, your first one the day you come back. Is that reasonable?"

"Yes sir." Riza said.

"That's good. You two are dismissed." he said before the girls stood up and exited the room.

* * *

"Wow. You two actually waited?" LanFan asked as she saw the two boys waiting for them.

"Yeah. Roy forced me to. Anyways, what was your punishment?" Ling asked.

"Same as yours." Riza replied.

"Oh really. Maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow?" Roy asked.

"In your dreams dumbass." Riza said, punching him in the stomach.

"Don't we have a free period now? What're we going to do?" Ling asked.

"Well I'm going to the library to study. Thank you for waiting but it was actually pointless. I'll see you all at detention." LanFan said before she walked off through the corridors and out of sight.

"Umm… I think I'll go follow her." Ling said as he walked off in the same direction as LanFan.

"Do you know, it's your fault I got this stupid suspension and detention." Riza said.

"Well I'm sorry then. Now, where are you going now?" Roy asked.

"Hmm… How about, away from you." she said before walking off, leaving him in the dust.

"Then I'll try again later." Roy said before he walked off, trying to find a place where he can crash and rethink his strategy to get her.

* * *

**I told you! It's just a really long filler-chapter... But still, R&R! I want to hear all your thoughts on this story.**

**Also, it seems that one anonymous reviewer noticed a mistake in the story. The way Roy and Riza met, there are two different ways. I prefer everyone believe the second reason (the one Al said in chapter 3)  
**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, or/and put this on their alert and favorites list!**

**Also, I might be thinking of making chapter 5 the last one... I want to hear everyone's opinion on that. If you want me to keep going or end it next chapter. Also, if not to end it next chapter, what drama filled things you want to take place. Your reviews are gratefully appreciated! So y'all better R&R!**

**Plus, I won't update till I get at least 4 reviews for this chapter. Thank you very much!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Hi!**

**First note: Yep. I decided that this shouldn't be that last chapter. I mean, I suddenly got these like brilliant ideas for more drama!**

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, or added this on alert or favorite. You are all freaking awesome.**

**And I should probably mention... WARNING! Cliched ending of chapter! You have been warned.**

**Now time's a wasting. Here's the next chapter of Just the Girl.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. You all know.

* * *

**So, a whole month filled with the ups and downs of teenage life has passed, and fall has finally come. With the new season, what startling things may happen? (What do I have in store for you?)

Okay, since a whole month has passed, let's keep you guys up-to-date. LanFan and Greed have gone on weekly dates but she still denies that she's his girlfriend, while Ling is still in utter depression. Ed and Winry are still apart, Winry still not forgiving Ed for his actions, though the wall blocking them from each other is starting to crack. The day of Mei's departure grows startlingly closer, and is now finally here. And of course, Roy and Riza… are still not together, after Roy's many attempts to get her. But with the new season approaching, will things change?

* * *

So now, it's March 17, a Monday. And school starts normally once again.

"So…" Rebecca said. "Still nothing happening between you two?"

"Rebecca! Get one thing into your head! I will never, EVER have ANYTHING with Roy Mustang. Clear?"

"Crystal." she replied slyly.

"Just. Get any thoughts of what you think will happen between us out of your head." Riza snapped.

"Alright! You don't have to get angry!" Rebecca cried.

"Good." Riza said flatly.

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"That's the bell. C'mon, let's get to class." Riza said.

* * *

"So. All your attempts to get her have failed." Havoc said as they got to class and sat down. "This means everything's gone back to normal right?"

"Uggh…" Roy groaned. "I will get her! I will! God. Someone explain to me why a jackass like you is my friend."

"Aww… Your tone hurts me so much best buddy!" Havoc said jokingly. "Now you take that back."

"Heh. Never." Roy replied as the teacher came into class.

"Class. We have a new student coming to class today." Mr. Armstrong said as students began to murmur. "I hope you all welcome her kindly. I'd like to welcome Miss Lustette into our class." The girl walked in, and when everyone saw her, all the boys' jaws dropped and eyes popped out of their skull. Lustette had long, wavy black hair and rich black eyes. But that's probably not what the guys were looking at. They were probably looking at her legs, which were barely hidden in her skirt or most probably, her breasts.

"Hi!" she said in a highly seductive tone. "My name's Lustette, but you can call me Lust."

"Now Miss Lustette, you can sit over there, next to Mr. Mustang." Armstrong said pointing to the seat clearly unoccupied right next to Mustang.

As she walked down, all guys just stared at her, gawking at her perfect body.

"Hi. I'm Roy Mustang." Roy said, introducing himself to her.

"Why hello Roy. I'm Lustette, but as I said, you can call me Lust." she replied.

During the whole class, no-one was paying attention, as all attention was averted to the back of the room where Lust was sitting. All girls looked in disgust while all boys drooled. Lust had them all in her spell. When class ended, no-one moved until Lust stood up and walked out the door. After that, it seems that all guys snapped out of her enchantment and walked out to go to their next class.

"Wow… The new girl's a hot chick." Havoc said. "A really, really hot chick."

"Jean!" Rebecca cried hitting him on the back of the head. "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do to that girl!"

"Yeah. But she's not as hot as you baby." Havoc said.

"That means I can get her then. I find that no-one here will get jealous." he said, hinting to Riza.

"Oh! Are you talking to me?" she scoffed. "Go and get her! I don't give a damn."

"Aww! C'mon! Can't you get the least bit jealous?" Rebecca whined, earning her a punch from Riza.

"C'mon idiots. We have to get to class." Riza said before walking off to her next class.

* * *

"Dude. Are you going to do it now?" Ling asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to get a 9 page essay due tomorrow." Ed teased, Ling glaring at him for the comment.

"Those things only happen once." Ling retorted. "But if you want to do it. You have to get lucky."

"Students! I have a project that you have to do in pairs. First pair…" Mrs. Curtis said, as she started pairing off people in class.

"Ling and LanFan!" she said, and Ling suddenly grew eager to do this assignment and moved next to LanFan, who was intentionally trying to ignore him.

Then, more couple rolled on until it was the final one. "Ed and Winry!" she cried.

Ed was shocked at this. Getting paired with the girl that he had needed to talk to for god knows how long. It was rigged. The system was probably rigged. He moved next to the shocked Winry who looked flustered and turned away to ignore him.

"Uhh… Hi." Ed said awkwardly.

"We should start working now." Winry said in monotone as she started flipping through her textbook to the page that was on the board.

"So you're still pissed at me huh." Ed said, but was ignored. "You know we're going to have to co-operate if we want to get a good mark."

"Oh." she said, then turning to face him. Her face showed no sign of emotion, as if she were trying to hide the pain she'd been feeling. "Since when did you care about work?"

"Since I was assigned to be your partner." he replied.

"Well then, I guess we should start." she replied, suddenly going into work mode and telling Ed to do this and that. There was no awkward silence between them, but it seems that all Winry cared for was to work and nothing else. He had to do something, or he might never get together with her.

The time flew, and the bell finally rang. All of them packed up and filed out of class. Ed and Winry were the last ones to go out, and when she got out of the door, she immediately tried running but failed as Ed had grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want?" she asked, not facing him.

"I want…" he said, spinning her so she would hit the wall and effectively trapping her by putting his arms on either side of her. "I want you to forgive me."

"Why; will I forgive you?" she asked.

"Because. I don't want you to be angry at me. I don't want you to look at me and remember that day. I want you to forgive me, and I want you to be my girlfriend." he replied.

"Ed…" she said. "I'll never forget that day…"

"That means…" he said depressedly.

"Ed." she said, putting her fingers under his chin and tilting his head so his eyes met hers. "I forgive you. But I won't be your girlfriend."

"But- why?" he asked.

"Because. I want some time to think over. Though, take me on a date tomorrow and we can start from there." she said before giving him a wink and escaping from his trap. "C'mon, let's go to lunch. I'll race you!"

"You know I'll beat you." he said with renewed vigor as he chased after the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"So… It seems that the pisqueak and Winry have made up." Ling said.

"Thank god!" Al said, hugging his brother and Winry. "You guys have made up! If you guys hated each other for another month, I don't know if I would've survived!"

"Yes. We've made up. But I'm not his girlfriend." Winry said.

"What!" Al cried.

"Yeah. She said that we can start again. So she's not my girlfriend. But I am taking her out on a date tomorrow." Ed said.

"Yep! Central Restaurant! 7:30!" Winry said happily.

"Hey! We didn't say anything about fancy restaurants!" Ed cried.

"If you want me to stay, take me there." she said scarily.

"Fine." he muttered before she left.

"I'm so happy for you brother!" Al said.

"Yeah. At least I got the girl I wanted." Ed said smugly hinting at Ling.

"Don't you dare say it shorty…" Ling muttered.

"Don't call me shorty." Ed retorted.

"Then don't say anything." Ling said back.

"They've been going out on dates for at least a month now. You know he's gonna ask her to be her girlfriend sooner or later." Ed said.

"But Ed, he's an international superstar." Ling whined.

"And what the hell are you? You're a freaking billionaire's heir! You _are_ some international superstar." Ed said. "Out of all of us, you're the one with the best chances of getting any girl."

"Too bad he chose one of the toughest girls to get." Roy said as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah. Other than Riza, LanFan's the hardest girl to get." Havoc said.

"Well… too bad then. Squinty won't get his girl." Ed said.

"Uggh…" Ling groaned. "Will you guys just shut up?"

"Jeez… You don't have to get all angry about it." Ed said. "But we'll lay off the topic… for now."

"Anyways, there's this new girl in our class." Roy said.

"And she a total hot chick." Havoc added.

"What? Are you gonna do her or something?" Ed asked.

"He can't. I can." Roy said.

"But I thought Riza was the only girl for you." Al said.

"Good point." Roy said.

"That means no-one here is going to get the hot girl?" Ling asked.

"Yep." Havoc said. "But here she comes now."

And what Havoc said was true. Because right there, coming to their table was Lust and her entourage.

"Hi Roy." she said as she reached the table.

"Hello Lust." he said.

"I was just wondering… We're having a party tonight at my place. Wanna come?" she asked.

"A party, on a Monday? Hmm… I'll think about it." Roy said, which the other guys knew meant a no.

"Alright then. But the offer still stands." she said before walking off.

"Did she just ask you out to a party?" Havoc asked.

"And you declined?" Ed added.

"Yep." Roy said back.

"Why on Earth would you do that!" Havoc cried.

"I don't want to go to a stupid party on a Monday." he said simply.

"But dude! There would probably be so many hot chicks there!" Havoc whined.

"Uhh… Ahem." a voice said, and behind Havoc, stood Rebecca. "You know you are dating someone right?"

"Hi Becky! It's just… uhh…" he said, completely dumbfounded at what to say next.

"It's okay!" she said in a fake perky voice. "You can go to that party if you want. I mean, you don't have a girlfriend!"

"I don't?" he asked.

"You don't now." she muttered scarily as she grabbed his drink and poured it over his head. "You and I are officially over jackass."

"Did she just break up with me?" Havoc asked as Rebecca walked away.

"I think so." Roy said and all the guys were nodding.

"Aww man…" Havoc said, face-palming himself and going into depression mode.

_riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing_

"C'mon. Time to get to class." Roy said as he dragged a depressed Havoc to their next class.

* * *

During the whole afternoon, Roy noticed that Havoc wasn't as normally enthusiastic as he normally was. "_He broke up with Rebecca. So what? He's dated tons of girls before her and after they break up, he's back to normal after 5 minutes._" one part of his head screamed. "_But Rebecca was different! What if you were in the same situation! What if you dated Riza and she broke up with you?_" the smarter part of his head screamed. Seeing as it was the smarter part, he just shut up. "This probably means that Rebecca was the real deal." he concluded silently. And, seeing as it's his best friend that's in deep depression, he had to do something.

"Hey Havoc." Roy said. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Havoc retorted.

"It was just Rebecca man. There are plenty of other girls." Breda added.

"But. There was something different about her. Something…" he said wistfully.

"Alright then. If she is different than the other girls, there's one question I'd like to ask you." Roy said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

Havoc pretty much fell out of his seat when he heard the question. "L-love her! Do I LOVE HER?"

"Yep." Roy said, utterly amused at his friend's predicament. "Do you love her? Would you do anything for her? Even risk your own life to save her? Because that's love."

Havoc contemplated what Roy had just said. "Love her huh." he muttered to himself. She was different from other girls. She was the one girl that was different. Before they dated, he was a womanizer, and a pretty good one at that. But it seems she was one of the only girls that shrugged off his charms and hated his guts. (Same as Roy and Riza! Isn't that interesting?) It was only at the start of this year when they started dating, and it had been the best time of his life. She was smart, charismatic and beautiful. Hell! Of course he would risk his life for her. Then he face-palmed himself at being so freaking dense.

"And I think our answer is…" Breda said, building up the suspense.

"I fell in love with her." Havoc concluded.

"And he finally comes into reality." Roy said.

"Why didn't I realise this earlier?" he asked.

"Because you're an idiot." Breda said. "But it's better late than never."

"That means I gotta get her back." he said.

"And you should do it soon before she hates your guts for the rest of your life." Roy said as Havoc sped off to find Rebecca.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you hate his guts now." Riza said as she walked with Rebecca.

"Of course I do! That idiotic jackass! Why did I even agree to go out with him anyways? I know love always ends in heart-break." Rebecca said.

"Does this mean that you admit that you loved him?" Riza asked inquisitively.

"Well… I thought…" she muttered shyly, drifting off at the end.

"Okay then. When you work this out, why don't you give me a call." Riza said before turning and walking home.

"When I work it out huh." she muttered to herself as she walked home. She was so sidetracked with her thoughts that she couldn't hear someone calling out her name. That is, until she snapped back to reality and turned around to see Havoc running after her, calling out her name.

"Get the hell away from me jackass!" she cried before running as fast as she could away from him. _"Please stop following me! Please stop!" _she mentally screamed as she ran. Without thinking, she crossed the road, not even looking if there were any cars. That is, until she tripped an heard a horn sound out and saw a car hurtling towards her. She was paralyzed in the spot, just watching as the car came closer. _"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to freaking die! I'm going to DIE!" _she mentally shouted as she watched the car come closer and her death as well. She closed her eyes and waited for what would come.

No pain came.

Yep. She felt no pain, but she did feel someone push her away. She opened her eyes to see what had happened. What she saw shocked her out of her mind. She was on the sidewalk. She wasn't hit by the car. But someone else was…

"Oh my god!" Rebecca cried as she saw who got hit. (You can all probably guess who this was…) "Jean!"

Yes. It was her ex-boyfriend who had pushed her away and gotten hit himself by the car. He was on the ground, eyes closed and his body in an awkward position. After shock realization that he saved her, she kneeled beside him, tears free-falling from her eyes.

"Jean! JEAN!" she cried, shaking him at the same time, hoping that he actually survived. She was losing grip of hope until his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Rebecca." he croaked as she told someone to call an ambulance.

"Oh my gosh! Jean! Are you alright?" she asked concernedly, seeming on the edge of having a panic attack.

"I need to tell you something." he muttered.

"What is it? What do you need to tell me?" she asked, gripping his hand as if it were her lifeline.

"I… I love you." he managed to say before drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Oh my god! Jean! Jean! Stay with me! Stay with me!" she cried as people started to surround her. "Stay with me! Please! I-I love you too."

* * *

**Told you it had a cliched ending. Meh... it was really the best I could do. I'm saving all the stuff for later.**

**Hope you review! And I don't give a damn about how many reviews I get. Just review! I want your opinions!**

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon. ^^  
**


End file.
